There are many reasons for an individual to have some tool for extended reach. Reasons may include a reluctance or inability to use a ladder, for example. Reasons often include physical inability to reach objects due to some form of physical challenge. Anyone who must use a cane, for example, is often quite limited in reach. Various canes exist that include apparatus for enabling a user to grasp an object that might otherwise be out of hand reach. One problem that exists, for example, is that such devices do not provide for full and hidden retreat of grasping devices. The present device uniquely solves problems associated with canes that include grasping devices.